


Puppy Power

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute overload, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Power

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on Tumblr.

 

It was small.  It was cute.  It was brown.  Its eyes and nose looked like buttons and its tongue was so small that it didn’t even look real.  Stiles freaking LOVED IT.  It hadn’t looked real when he had seen it in Scott’s hands.  He had figured that maybe some little girl had left her stuffed animal at the vet when she went to drop off her dog; but then the thing had sneezed and Stiles had cooed.

 

It turned out that the little pup had been an unexpected addition to a family in town.  Their dog had gotten out and gotten pregnant.  The litter had been brought in to the vet as soon as they were old enough to be away from their mother; and the pups three other siblings had all been adopted already.

 

This little guy had not been.

 

He had scoffed the pup from Scott’s hands the second he had learned that the animal was real and not in fact some silly stuffed toy.  He had cooed and cuddled and kissed and fallen completely in love, but his father would never let him have a dog, and neither would Scott’s mother.  It was why Scott worked at the office; it was the only way he could be near animals.

 

“I’ll take him!”

 

Scott looked up at Stiles who had been playing with the little puppy for the past hour while he finished feeding the animals in the back.

 

“Your dad will kill you.”

 

“He won’t be staying with me.  I know the perfect home for him and I’ll be able to see him all the time.”

 

Scott opened and closed his mouth a few times before shrugging and heading out to the Jeep so that Stiles could bring him home…

 

***

 

What…the hell…

 

Derek Hale, big bad ass alpha looked down at the thing that had been plopped into his lap by his boyfriend.  It was tiny, and squirming…and it was biting at the edge of his shirt and tugging.

 

“Stiles…what the HELL is this?!”

 

“It’s little DJ.  Derek Junior.  He’s our baby and we’ll love him and take care of him and cry when we send him off to his first day of puppy school.”

 

Derek slowly turned his head to look at Stiles.  His eyes flashed red for a second, only to be calmed by the soft touch of lips upon his own.

 

“Okay, got to go meet up with Dad for diner.  Remember; we’re visiting family this weekend in Red Hills so I won’t be back until Monday.  Take care of DJ!”

 

Stiles was half way down the drive before Derek could even think of protesting about the puppy that was curling up in his lap and…oh god…was it asleep.

 

A strangled sound bubbled in Derek’s throat as he looked at the…thing?  DJ?  Nope…thing…it was defiantly a thing.

 

***

 

Stiles was worried when Monday rolled around.  He had wanted to head out to Derek’s the second that he had returned home; but he had to get some sleep so he wouldn’t fall asleep at school the next day…not that it had helped from his normal nap during Study Hall.

 

He couldn’t believe that he had left a puppy in the care of Derek Hale, big badass alpha wolf!  DJ was probably a stain on the floor!

 

He opened the door of the rebuilt Hale house and slowly made his way inside.  There was a leash hanging by the door.  He blinked at it for a moment before moving into the kitchen.  There were puppy food and water bowls on the floor.  There was some kibble in the food bowl and water in the water dish.

 

He entered the living room and nearly jumped when he stepped on something that squeaked.  He looked down at a small orange tennis ball.  He shook his head slowly; thinking that he was losing his mind as he continued deeper into the living room.  He was about to call for Derek when he noticed the scene on the couch.

 

Derek was fast asleep with his arm flung over his eyes.  DJ was curled up on his chest with a tiny spiked collar around his neck.  The puppy was also fast asleep.

 

Stiles slowly pulled out his cell phone and snapped a photo before setting it as his phone’s wallpaper.

 

“If anyone ever sees that…I’ll rip your throat out…with my teeth.”

 

Stiles smiled brightly.

 

“Does this mean we can keep him?”

 

Derek pulled his hand away from his eyes and nodded.  “Yes, but Stiles…we can keep  _her_.  Not  _him._ ”

 

Stiles could only grin wider.

 

 


End file.
